Out of the City
by Meggyfacethebookworm
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Tris and Tobias met up with Percy and Annabeth when they got out of the city. It sucks, but whatever.
1. Chapter 1-The Great Escape

**This is my first story, so don't expect much. Enjoy!**

Chapter One-The Great Escape

Tris' POV

-_Flashback_-

I grab Tobias' arm and we dash through the gates. I hear footsteps and a gunshot echoing through the tunnel and I instinctively duck to avoid it. I obliviously point my arm towards the sound of the pursuers and fire. Then I recognize the soft crumpling of a wounded person as Tobias and I escape the city.

-_Flashback Over_-


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Annabeth and Percy

Chapter Two and a half-Meeting Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth's POV

I hear sounds. I walk towards the fence and Percy follows me with a look that clearly says, _What the heck is going on?! _I put my finger to my lips and then I drag Percy towards the voices. The whispers make their way to my ears.

I can see a shadow of a small girl and she is talking to a guy who looks taller and older. I walk closer to hear what they are saying:

The girl speaks softly, _"Tobias, we made it. What do we do now?"_

Then the boy-Tobias says, _"I don't know. Should we go back to the city?"_

_"No, it would be too risky-"_

As if they knew what both of them were thinking, they walk towards us. They seemed to have sensed someone watching. I guess I can't blame them. Percy and I crawl backwards, away from them. Then a leaf crunches under my foot.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger...just kidding. Please review or PM me. Suggest characters-I need help!  
**


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting Tris and Tobias

**Chapter 3-Meetting Tris and Tobias  
**

Percy's POV

We are so dead. I guess I'll be meeting Hades soon. Maybe we'll get Elysium. Whatever. All I can feel is the suspense building in my stomach as the two people start to walk towards us. Suddenly, I feel like Annabeth and I are being watched. All I do is turn to see the guy towering over us.

Tobias' POV

I knew we were being watched. I stare down at the boy who seemed about 17 years of age. I see the thoughts flashing through his brain, most likely thinking we were about to kill him. Then I hold out my hand in a small greeting and say, _"I'm Four-who are you?"_

Thankfully he finally uses my hand to pull himself up and goes to help the girl stand. Tris asks with an accusing look, "_What are you doing? Spying on us?"._ The boy opens his mouth to speak, but the girl raises her hand to silence him. He nods and lets her speak. "_We were hunting for monsters when we heard you two and I guess I was curious, so I dragged Percy-she pointed at her companion-to you guys. I guess I don't need to explain what happened next. I'm Annabeth by the way." _She answers with such confidence, I don't doubt her for a second.

_ "Now that you've introduced yourself, I might as well tell you who we are. I'm Tris, and he's Tobias."_ says Tris. _"We're from Chicago-a dystopian one, as you might say. Here-read this book. It should tell you enough about us_" says a new voice-Caleb.

**Well that's the rest of the encounter  
**


	4. Chapter4-In the Air

**Chapter 3-In the Air  
**

**Caleb's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing, but I had to follow Tris. I had no idea what I was thinking, but when I saw her and Tobias introduce themselves, I knew I had to step in and explain. Tris looked at me with a distrusting expression on her face and I spoke again._ "Tris, I know you have no idea why I followed you but I had to get away from Evelyn Johnson."_ Tobias stared at me with an accusing look and the two strangers looked at me questioningly. I took the book and flipped to chapter 47. I showed them how Chicago was divided into the factions and told them my name and about the previous war.

**Annabeth's POV**

I listened carefully to Caleb Prior speak. I couldn't trust them-not yet. I mean I was flattered that they had decided not to kill me and Percy yet, but I couldn't just say they were trustworthy. Then I interrupted._ "Look, I know it's rude to cut you off, but we need to go to a camp-by pegasi." "How far away?" _asked the girl-Tris, I think. _"Roughly 800 miles."_ I answered so nonchalantly, the others looked at me wide-eyed and curious. I turned and put my hand to my mouth to stifle a laugh as Percy explained the winged horse thing.

_Five Minutes Later_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ yells Tobias. His face is changing colors to a **really** sickly green. Tris says something I can't hear over the wind. I shake my head, _thinking no, I don't understand! _and Tris yells even louder_. "How much longer?!" _I reply,"Five more minutes!". Tris just nods and then we see Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy's POV**

_"Stop!_ I yell to Blackjack. I facepalm myself. _I didn't _have_ to freaking say that out loud!_ Apparently Blackjack couldn't hear me, or he couldn't hear me when I said it out loud, because we plummeted 100 feet downwards to Camp Half-Blood.

Finally Blackjack decided he was going too fast, too steeply, or too obliviously. We made the (very fast) descent and...

**Another cliffhanger! BTW, I'll make my chapters longer in the future. I may also do a Hunger Games/Divergent Trilogy story, but that's undecided. Bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5-Claimed

**Four/Tobias' POV**

I want to puke. It's bad enough to be in the air, but to be falling to my death? Do I really deserve this? I feel Tris' arms around me and I feel a fraction of the terror dissolve. I shut my eyes hoping _that _would work. It doesn't. My heart is beating as fast as we are dropping. I open my eyes again in despair and find a lake getting closer to us. Then I black out.

I wake up to a bunch of murmuring people in orange t-shirts. They hover above me curiously until Percy (at least I think it was Percy) yells at them to go back to their regular schedules. Tris looks at me then asks if I'm okay. I answer, saying I'm fine. I have to ask HOW I survived and why I didn't feel any water splash me. Percy explains the son of Poseidon thing, but Tris says she got soaked. They all think about it, but here is the strange thing. It's dark out side, but I can see a blue-green light coming from somewhere. The three of them-Tris, Annabeth, and Percy turn and look at me with their mouths dropping. Percy continues to gape at me and Tris looks at me curiously. Annabeth just looks. Percy hands over a mirror and I stare at my reflection. Soon my mouth decided to drop a few hundred feet. Above me, a blue-green hologram of a trident hovers on top of my head. 

**Percy's POV**

I am happy. From the way Tris looks at him tells me I can trust him. He's my HALF-BROTHER. I still have no idea why I am happy, but a **demigod** brother whocan be loyal and trustworthy is good enough for me. Annabeth and I instinctively bow on our knees saying,**"All hail Tobias Johnson, son of Poseidon"**

**I tried to make my chapters longer, but I'm still working on it. Oh, and I changed Tobias' last name because now Marcus Eaton is his stepfather, so yeah. BYE!**


End file.
